The present invention relates to a sports seat for a vehicle, especially for a motor vehicle, having at least one rigid seat shell as a structure for the seat part, and a separately formed, rigid backrest shell as a structure for the backrest, with the shells being adjustable in inclination relative to each other.
DE 1 755 333 describes a known sports seat of the type described above, in which the backrest shell is coupled to the seat shell by means of an articulated connection. The adjustment of the inclination takes place by means of a spindle and a respective spindle nut on each shell. For lateral support of the occupant, the two shells are contoured. In particular, the side edges are curved upward or forward. Padding and covering are fitted directly on the shells.